


You, Me, Till the End

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Based on Dean being conflicted when he stood between Braun crew & the Shield, Crying, Dean and Seth share a little moment after the stressful events of RAW, Dean felt neglected during his injury and recovery, Emotions, Established Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Post Raw, Seth's not feeling too confident but he expresses his gratitude, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Based on Seth's expressions when Dean was conflicted for a moment but eventually chose to join his Shield brothers in the ring despite all the doubts that were put in his head.Seth almost sees his world crashing before his very eyes. He knows he can't be surprised considering his past and how it will always haunt his future with Dean. But regardless of that, he is grateful and relieved when Dean finds his way back into Seth's arms.





	You, Me, Till the End

**Author's Note:**

> That was a very inspiring episode of RAW. So many Ambrolleigns/Ambreigns/Ambrollins ideas running through my head. Its overwhelming. For starter, have a little Seth/Dean moment post RAW.
> 
> I noticed that there was a clear difference between Roman and Seth’s reactions when Dean was sitting between Dolph/Braun/Drew and Roman/Seth in a conflicted state. Roman was all confused, beckoning Dean in. Whereas Seth had this wary expression on his face. Like he knew something was not right. And he wasn’t surprised. If Dean made a choice that wasn’t him, he wouldn’t be surprised. He wouldn’t try to change Dean’s mind. He wouldn’t defend himself. Reason? Deep down inside, his own conscious tells him he deserves Dean rejecting him. Doubting him. It was like, Seth knew his past will always haunt their future. And he was ready to face it. This was the inspiration here.

As soon as the door to the locker room closed behind them, Dean was pulled against Seth's chest in a tight embrace. He was startled a little, but let himself be held. A hand found its place on Dean’s head, cradling him. Seth’s face was pressed against Dean’s neck. Dean blinked in confusion when he felt some wetness against his skin. 

“Hey.” Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Seth’s neck, not knowing how else to react. He let Seth hug him for a few minutes, a gentle kiss pressed against his head as Seth pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against Dean’s. His hands held Dean’s face in his hands, just soaking in the close proximity of his lover.

“Thank you.” Seth’s voice came out in a whisper. A tear slipped out of his closed eye, Seth pulling back to wipe it away with his right hand. Dark chocolate orbs looked up to meet baby blue eyes of Dean, and Seth couldn’t help but reach out and grab Dean’s hand to lace their finger’s together. He brought Dean’s palm up to press his lips against Dean’s skin.

“You were scared.” Dean said slowly. He watched as Seth nodded, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. Seth let his hand go and sat down in the chair that was sitting in the room. His eyes downcast as he rested his elbows on his knees. 

“For a second there, I felt my whole world crumbling. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you took them up on their offer you know. I don’t have a clean cut history supporting my case. After everything I put you through, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you believed their words. But I am grateful you didn’t. You have no idea how grateful I am that you are still here. With me. I still get to hold you. Kiss you. Love you. Even though I know I don’t deserve it.” Seth’s glanced up to met Dean’s gaze, tears spilled out of his eyes freely now. “I am so sorry. I am so sorry for everything I put you through. But please Dean, please believe me when I say this. I love you so fucking much. I need you as much as I need to breath. I want you to know that. I want you to believe that.”

Dean was down in his lap in a second, hugging Seth close against his body. Tears spilling out of his own eyes as he felt Seth slightly shake under him. “I know you love me. I know I love you. I told you once I forgave you because I needed to do it for myself. I am here because I need to be with you Seth.” 

Seth pulled back to meet Dean’s eyes, his hands going around Dean’s waist to hold him firmly in his lap. “They weren’t wrong when they said you deserved better. You should be treated better. You deserve more. But they were wrong when they said we don’t appreciate you. We don’t care about you. I am sorry I haven’t been as attentive as I should have been. But Baby Boy, you are my world. I am nothing without you. The smile on my face? These titles don’t put it there. You are the reason I smile. I promise I will never take you for granted again. I promise I’ll take better care of you. I promise you won’t regret sticking with your heart. I love you Dean. I love you so much.” Seth’s voice was raw with emotion, eyes wet and sincere. Dean smiled a little, feeling his heart swell up as he listened to Seth’s emotionally loaded words. He leaned into press his lips against Seth’s. Hands holding onto Seth’s neck as Seth squeezed his hips in his hands.

When they broke apart, Dean smiled at Seth again and said, “I am not going anywhere. ‘m yours.”

Seth's lips stretched into a wide bright smile. He pulled Dean in for a hug again, kissing his temple as he whispered, “Mine. Gonna make sure it stays that way. I love you so much Deano.”

Dean just laid his head against Seth's shoulder, sighing in contentment because this is where he wanted to be. This is where his heart was at. He knew he will have his doubts and troubled thoughts rearing up again, but as long as he had Seth to assure him of his love, they would make it. 


End file.
